Sparkling
by SweetGirl55
Summary: This is a Transformers prime one, this is my first story, so please don't be hard on me


Sparkling

Bumblebee was heading back to base when he heard a loud noise he stoped then transform into autobot and went to cheek it out, but then a big blast hit him. Hit knock him out cold. He then woke up and look around then he knew where he was he was back at base. Raf saw him awake then went running to him 'Bumblebee are you alright?' Bumblebee looked down then nodded for yes. Miko yelled to everyone that Bumblebee is awake, Bulkhead walked to bee 'hey Bee how are you feeling?' Bumblebee said good. Raf turn around and walk to Ratchet 'hey Ratchet is he going to be alright?' 'yes he is, I did some scans he will be fine' later that night the three kids went home and the autobots were recharging. During the night there was a big blue glow coming from Bumblebee's room.

The next morning Bulkhead and Arcee went off to pick up the kids but bee didn't he was still sleeping. Optimus prime walked over to Ratchet 'Ratchet did the others left already?' 'yes Bulkhead and Arcee did but not Bumblebee I didn't bother waking him up since what happened to him yesterday' Optimus nodded then left to go for a drive. Ratchet was alone working until he heard a noise. 'what in the allspark is that?' Ratchet followed to the noise until he got to the front door of Bumblebee's room. Ratchet knocked on the door but Bee didn't answer, so Ratchet opened the door he looked around and couldn't see Bee but then he heard light cries. He walked closer to Bee's bed then he saw a small yellow sparkling, Ratchets optics widen 'Bee what has happened to you?' all Bumblebee did was cry, Ratchet pick him up to help him stop crying, Bee finally stoped crying then look up at the big autobot confused. 'Bee do you remember me?' all Bee did was shake his head for no. Ratchet sighed then walk out of Bee's room, Ratchet was heading back to the room he was in then he saw Optimus prime. 'Optimus?' 'yes Ratchet' he turned around then he saw a yellow sparkling. 'I heard some noise before when you were gone, I went to follow the noise until I reached Bumblebee's room I went in then I heard light cries, I went over to Bee's bed and found him like this' 'so this is really… I mean does he remember us?' 'no Optimus he doesn't, I have to find a cure for him but it wont be easy, in the mean time we will have to look after and keep him here and cant have the Decepticons know about it' 'understood Ratchet' Ratchet brined Bumblebee and put him on the table to scan him. Bumblebee then pointed to Ratchet 'what are you pointing at?' ' I think he wants to know your name, Bumblebee?' Bumblebee looked at Optimus ' I'm Optimus prime and that there is Ratchet' Bumblebee just smiled ' I have to say Optimus he is sort of cute and you better not tell anyone I said that' 'haha don't worry old friend I wont and I agree' Bulkhead and Arcee came back from bringing the kids to school 'hey we are back' Bulkhead said, Optimus prime was holding Bee. Arcee then saw Optimus with something in his arms, Arcee walked to Optimus 'Optimus what is that?' 'oh hello Arcee… well this is Bumblebee' Arcee was shocked then Bulkhead came walking towards them 'what happened to him?' asked Bulkhead, ' I'm not sure Bulkhead but think it was because what happened to Bee yesterday' Bumblebee started to get scared of the other bots, Optimus looked down and saw that Bee was scared. 'no need to be scared young one, that there is Arcee and Bulkhead' 'wait he doesn't remember us?' Arcee asked 'no he does not' Bumblebee then looked at the Autobots and smiled. Later that day Bumblebee was playing with toys that the older bots made for him so he wouldn't be bored, Bumblebee was playing until he heard yelling, he crawled to the yelling until he saw something that he has never seen he started to get scared of the thing yelling, he look who the thing was yelling at and the thing was yelling at Optimus prime. Bumblebee crawled to Optimus and taped hit foot, Optimus looked down and saw Bumblebee, 'sorry Bumblebee not right now' 'what happened to him? I thought he was bigger' asked Agent Fowler, 'it is a long story Agent Fowler' 'so what I can see that he is a baby?' 'well yes as you would call it, we call it a sparkling' 'how long is he going to be like that?' 'well I'm not sure, Ratchet is trying to find a cure' 'well alright then, I have to go now, good bye' good bye special Agent Fowler' Bumblebee was very confused he taped on Optimus foot again, Optimus pick him up 'are you wondering who he is?' Bumblebee nodded his head for yes 'that is Agent Fowler, he is a human, there is lots of them on this planet ' Bumblebee was about to nod but he then yawned, Optimus smiled at him 'I guess its time for your recharge'

In the mean time Ratchet was trying to find a cure, Ratchet sighed in annoying way. Optimus walked to Ratchet with a sleeping Bumblebee in his arms 'how is it going?' Ratchet turn around and saw Bumblebee sleeping, he thought he was cute 'well the truth not well I cant find a cure it would be easy to have the machine that turned him into a sparkling' Bulkhead then came in the conversation. 'why cant we just get the machine?' 'well for one we don't know where is it' Ratchet said with a grump, 'well maybe it is in the same place, it wouldn't hurt to look, right?' Bulkhead asked, 'Ratchet set the place where Bumblebee got blast' Optimus ordered, Ratchet went to open the ground bridge. Optimus gave Bumblebee to Ratchet, 'Autobots roll out' then the three Autobots left, with Ratchet and the sleeping Bumblebee at base. Bee was making clicking noises, Ratchet looked down then smiled, Ratchet kept hold of him. Ratchet waited till the others came back, about ten minutes later they got the machine and took it into the base, then Ratchet started working the cure.

It was about 12:30 at night and Ratchet was still making the cure, Optimus saw that he was still awake he walked over to where Ratchet was working. 'Ratchet you should get some recharge' 'Optimus I have made the cure we can give it to him when he is sleeping' Ratchet walked over to where Bumblebee was sleeping, 'how long will it take?' 'only like ten seconds' Ratchet gave Bumblebee the cure, then there was a blue glow then he turned back to his old self, Bumblebee was still sleeping. 'I think it is best to let him recharge here for tonight' Ratchet said, Optimus nodded in agreement then asked 'do you still think he is cute?' Ratchet looked at Bee sleeping he smiled and nodded, Optimus also nodded with a smile.

The next morning, Bumblebee woke up early that morning at 6:30am. He sat up and looked around, he looked at himself and remember what happened to him he turned into a sparkling! 'Bumblebee?' Bumblebee looked around until he saw a big bot that was Optimus prime, Optimus walked towards Bee 'how are you feeling?' Bumblebee started making beeping noises, 'that's good, do you remember being a sparkling?' Bumblebee nodded for yes then started beeping 'only some parts? Which parts do you remember?' Bee started beeping 'so you remember when Agent Fowler was yelling and I holding you till you fell into recharge and when we left to get the machine then when everyone was gone Ratchet smiled at you' Bumblebee nodded then started beeping again 'and when me and Ratchet said you are cute?' Bumblebee nodded and smiled, Optimus smiled back.

THE END


End file.
